Early Risers
by BloodxFirexWater
Summary: Zuko wakes up early and wants an unusual drink. Zutara fluff included.


**A/N: Zutara fluff. Although most of it is Zuko-focused. Enjoy. Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Mike and Bryan. Quote: A leaf fluttered in through the window this morning, as if supported by the rays of the sun, a bird settled on the fire escape, joy in the task of coffee, joy accompanied me as I walked. - Anais Nin.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was early morning, around seven o'clock, when Fire Lord Zuko awoke. He looked to his side, to see his wife sound asleep. The sunlight bled through the curtains and kissed her tan skin. The young Fire Lord smiled softly, and kissed her forehead. Being carful not to wake her, he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and got out of bed.<p>

He walked through the hallways of the royal palace, enjoying the early morning breeze. It blew his hair in his face, and for once he didn't find it a bother. His wife had told him that he looked sexier with long hair, and he had kept it for that reason alone.

Zuko walked into the kitchen, and took in the scent of something good cooking. Curiously he walked over the cook by the stove, and tapped them on the shoulder. Accustomed to being disturbed while baking, the chef turned around. But a surprised expression graced their face.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" She asked, and Zuko placed a hand on their shoulder to calm the young girl down. She relaxed, letting the tension escape her body in a hurry.

"It's okay. I just came to ask if you could make me something to drink." He removed his hand, and her faced beamed.

"Of course my Lord. What would you like?" Zuko thought for a moment. Normally he drank tea in the morning to try and keep himself awake during the boring meetings, but the liquid never helped. So he smiled a daring smile.

"How about coffee? I hear it's delicious." The chef nodded and bowed. "Of course, my Lord. Right away." She walked away to gather the ingredients and proper cooking ware.

And unlike most people, Zuko waited, and watched as the chef made his drink. He watched, and took mental notes so he could make it himself next time. Unlike most people of royalty, he liked to do things himself. Years at sea, and of travel taught him that if you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself.

So as soon as his morning awakener was done, he thanked the chef and carried his drink out onto a small balcony. A leaf flew gently in the wind, and landed in the crook of Zuko's neck and shirt. He smiled slightly and pulled it out. He examined it's rare color.

The leaf was a beautiful shade of violet purple. It reminded him of an amethyst. Zuko promised himself that next time he got Katara a gift, it would be an amethyst. He thought she'd appreciate it's beauty. After all, she was able to find beauty in everything, even in negative things. Hell, she thought _he _was beautiful.

Zuko took a sip of his piping hot beverage, and looked up at the sound of a small noise. He watched in pure amazement as a bird fluttered in the air, and finally landed on the balcony by Zuko's hand. The bird did not bother to run away when Zuko moved his hand towards the creature. Instead, the bird hopped onto it, using it as a perch.

The teen ruler brought the animal up to be level with his face, and he couldn't help but smile. This child of the spirits looked so innocent, like a baby. When the breeze started to pick up, Zuko lifted his hand up and the bird took off. He watched it fly away, somewhat jealous that he could not do the same. He smirked, reminding himself that his friend, Avatar Aang, could join the birds in flight.

He gasped softly as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a head rested on his back.

"Your up early." she said in her melodic voice. Zuko smiled contently, and she let go. He turned around to see his wife glad in nothing but a nightgown the same color as her eyes. She was gorgeous.

She took a step forward and their lips meant. Kissing her was always amazing. The spark had not once left, even after a year of marriageable bliss. They broke apart, and she cupped his scarred cheek in her hand. She kissed it, once again reminding him why he loved her so much. She was the one person who had figured the true meaning of it, and she had made him believe in her words.

"Enjoying your morning?" she asked, both now standing side by side, watching the sun share it's warmth with the world. He laced his hand in hers and said, "It's absolutely perfect now."


End file.
